Finding Love Fixing Problems
by LoveLikeOhGirl
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven's Friendship may be in jeopardy. Can he fix it? Can she forgive him? Will Roman replace BB? My first Fanfic btw :D yay me. Changing rating to T just to be safe...
1. The Begining

**Here's just a few heads up!:**

**Okay! So I've been reading like a ton of Story's here and I'd thought I'd give it a shot… but this is not going to be an one shot story…. I've written this story for like a game so yeah… I've changed it to the 'Teen Titans' though… and… I hope you like it! And it's also set after Things change and Trouble in Tokyo...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans… if I did… I'd have Raven's powers…**

I've always wanted to do this… this is just their ages…

Cyborge – age 19 almost 20

Robin – age 17 almost 18

Starfire – age 17 almost 18

Bumble Bee – age 18 not yet 19.

Beast Boy – age 17 almost 18.

Raven – age 16 almost 17.

Roman - age 17 almost 18. (** A/n: from Azarath like Raven. He and Raven had knew each other since they were very little and are very close . He's a made up character so... Oh and he also has the same power as Raven, only his is an very dark maroon color, and he has more control.**)

* * *

><p><strong>It was just another normal day for the Titans... all except for one thing that was missing...<strong>

Cyborge: "Wow. I don't know how he does it!" The robotic teen said while heading to the fridge to get a can of Mug™ Root Beer. ( **A/n: Man I wish I had some. any way's I'll stop distracting you…**) "The little Green Bean only needs about 8 hrs of sleep a day! Even I don't get that much sleep around here!"

Bumble Bee:" i know right? I mean, if we didn't know any better... I'd say he's unconscious! "Bumble Bee Had has been visiting the teen Titans just to get away from Titans East for a bit.

Raven:" And that would be bad because?" Raven Said with only an ounce of sarcasm in her voice. And not _ONCE_ did she even take a quick glance at her friends as she talked. (**A/n: Some eye contact…**)

Starfire: "Oh but, Friend Raven!" Starfire was beginning to pout. "Do you not wish to know that our friend is unharmed? Do you wish for him to be hurt, injured, or even…" Starfire not dare Finnish her sentence.

Raven looked up from her book with a face that showed anger. "What?" She said in a voice that could send chills down your spine "Listen Starfire… There are two things you should know. Number one is: Yes I guess it would be OK to know that he's not K.O'd or… worse. And Number 2: Why would you even think that I'd want that for him, or even anybody? I mean, what do you take me for? A monster?" Silence filled the room. "Thought so… so to answer you're _Many_ questions Starfire. Yes, I do wish to know if he is… OK… And no, I don't want him killed." Raven finished Hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions… But leave it to Robin to ask:

Robin: "Well that's good to know but… how about him being hurt or anything?"

Raven: '… Shoot!' Raven thought.

* * *

><p>Beast boy is still sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. He still has his bunk bed which he loves so much, but since the complains of smelling rotten food and dirty laundry coming from his room, he had to sign a contract stating that "You must keep your room clean at all times. Do not and…" Well… I'll leave the rest to your imagination.(1)<p>

The light shines in the now dark green Teen. Since it was about 92° the other day, everyone decided it was a good time to go to the beach…(2) The suns bright rays shine on his closed eye-lids, and force him to wake from his peaceful slumber.

" Mmngh!" He grunts and he turns around from the light. The warm sun rays beat down on his bare back. His A/C was on full blast and he felt cold, but the sun made him forget all about that.

His Alarm goes off.

"… 'Mamn thin'" He mumbles as he reaches out his arm and presses the "Snooze" Button.(3)

5 minutes later…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh! Fine! I'll get up!" He yells at his alarm clock while sitting up a bit too fast and hitting his head in the process. "Stupid bed!" He said as he rubbed the top of his head. He then proceeds to grab his alarm clock and happily presses the "Off" Button.

"That ought a shut you up" He said as he got up (more carefully) and went to his bathroom.

After doing his business and washing his hands, he splashes some water in his face, and then reaches for his face rag, but wasn't expecting to see…

"Hm?" He goes wide eyed and drops his rag " What?" he rubs his eyes and splashes some more water in his face " … Ohhh My GOD!"

* * *

><p>"… and that's why I threw him to the wall…" Raven exhaled as she finished her story.<p>

" Umm… Thank you but…" Robin didn't know what else to say…

" Not really what he asked" Roman pointed out. " But thanks for funny image.

Raven gave a smile to her friend for still getting used to earth lingo. She gave a smile so small that only Beast Boy could see. But somehow Roman noticed it and returned the same smile back at her.

" Please, i do not understand." Starfire said while with an index finger on her chin while looking up, still trying to understand was Raven had just said. " Was, not Friend Beast Boy trying to tell you a simple joke Friend Raven?"

" W-well i-" Raven is cut off bye a girlish scream behind her.

"... Bee, You alright?" Cyborge asked.

"... okay first of all... I am _not_ a screamer! Second of all... i didn't scream in the first place!" Bumble Bee said plainly with her arms crossed across her chest. and with an expression that said " Better not accuse _me_ again!"

" Okay then." Robin started while getting in to detective mood. " Cyborge was sitting, eatting his sandwhich before the scream. Roman was sitting next to Raven. Raven was reading a book. I was with Starfire... Bumble Bee was... what were you doing?"

" Not the point, Sherlock." Bee remarked, clearly losing her temper a bit.

"... Hm... then the only one left is..." He gasped.

Everyone: "BEAST BOY!"

* * *

><p>And everyone rushed to his room.<p>

(** A/n: I was thinking of ending right here but since i need more words i'll continue it... Oh and i do not own the song: Tik Tock by Ke$ha.**)

Robin: " Beast Boy, open up!"

Beast Boy: " Erp!... why?"

" Just open the door!"

" Make me!"

Robin clears his throught.

" 1.2.3"

Everyone: "_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?) _  
><em>got my glasses- I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go) <em>  
><em>Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack <em>  
><em>Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back <em>

_I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes _  
><em>Trying on all our clothes, clothes <em>  
><em>Boys blowing up our phones, phones <em>  
><em>Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds <em>  
><em>Pulling up to the parties <em>  
><em>Tryna get a little bit tipsy <em>

_[CHORUS] _  
><em>Don't stop, make it pop <em>  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up <em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight <em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight <em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock <em>  
><em>But the party don't stop <em>

_No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh _  
><em>Oh- ooh- oh oh oh <em>

_Don't stop, make it pop _  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up <em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight <em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight <em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock <em>  
><em>But the party don't stop <em>

_No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh _  
><em>Oh- ooh- oh oh oh <em>

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer _  
><em>Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here <em>  
><em>And Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger <em>  
><em>But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger <em>

_I'm talking about - errbody getting crunk, crunk _  
><em>Boys trying to touch my junk, junk <em>  
><em>Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk <em>  
><em>Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out <em>  
><em>Or the police shut us down, down <em>  
><em>Police shut us down, down <em>  
><em>Po-po shut us - <em>

_Don't stop, make it pop _  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up <em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight <em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight <em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock <em>  
><em>But the party don't stop <em>

_No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh _  
><em>Oh- ooh- oh oh oh Oh <em>

_Don't stop, make it pop _  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up <em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight <em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight <em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock <em>  
><em>But the party don't stop <em>

_No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh _  
><em>Oh- ooh- oh oh oh oh <em>

_(DJ,) you build me up _  
><em>You break me down <em>  
><em>My heart, it pounds <em>  
><em>Yeah, you got me <em>  
><em>With my hands up <em>  
><em>You got me now <em>  
><em>You got that sound <em>  
><em>Yea, you got me <em>

_(DJ,) you build me up _  
><em>You break me down [adlibs] <em>  
><em>My heart, it pounds <em>  
><em>Yeah, you got me <em>  
><em>With my hands up (Oh oh oh) <em>  
><em>Put your hands up <em>  
><em>Put your hands up <em>

_the party don't start until I walk in _

_Don't stop, make it pop _  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up <em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight <em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight <em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock <em>  
><em>But the party don't stop <em>

_No- Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh _  
><em>Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh <em>

_Don't stop, make it pop _  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up <em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight <em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight <em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock <em>  
><em>But the party don't stop <em>

_No Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh _  
><em>Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh "<em>

" ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Beast Boy yelled as he opened his bedroom door. He was wearing a black hood that covered his head like Raven's cloak. " _Never_! Sing that song again as long as i live!"

" That could be arranged." Raven droned as she showed no expression at all.

" Yo, Green bean... whats with the hood huh?" Cyborge asked his best friend.

"... oh ya know... it's the style... this... season?" Beast Boy said unsure.

" No. It be almost hot as heck out side!" Roman said. " It's not the season for Hoods."

"... Smart alek." Beast boy muttered under his breath. ( **And i think that's how you spell it but tell me if im wrong...**) "... well it got to cold in my room so that's why i put this on!"

" But your uniform has sleeves on it" Raven pointed out.

" Yours does also Rae!" Beast boy replied.

But Raven was not convinced and she wanted to see if her plan had worked. So with her Telekinesis, lowered his hood.

She went wide eyed... why if it wasn't for her own hood, you could have almost seen a smile of amusement on her face.

Robin: " Beast Boy Your hair is... is..."

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Hey Hey Hey! And i will stop right here! Thanks so much for reading... even just clicking on this O.O. Please remember to Review... Flames are not welcome... and remember this is my first Fan-fic... and also if i get adleast 1 good review... i'll continue sooo R & R...  
><strong>


	2. What did i do?

**Thank you so much for the review/s! let me respond =3.  
><strong>

**Reviewer/s:**

**crazynerd - " Your an evil genius leaving it there. I wonder what's wrong with his hair. Update soon"**

**Aww why thank you! i love to keep my Readers in suspense! xD.  
><strong>

**ravenwolf777 - "ummm not to be rude or anything but you spelled cyborg wrong theres no e at  
>the end but other than that its fine "<strong>

**O.O... i thought i was spelling something wrong... thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On with the story...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Teen Titans... D:<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Were we last saw our Titans.<strong>

**_"Raven was not convinced and she wanted to see if her plan had worked. So with her Telekinesis, lowered his hood._**

**_She went wide eyed... why if it wasn't for her own hood, you could have almost seen a smile of amusement on her face._**

**_Robin: " Beast Boy Your hair is... is..."_**

Beast Boy swiftly covers his leader's mouth. " Shhh! I think we can ALL see what happened to my hair."**_  
><em>**

Roman was so shocked that drool was dripping from his mouth. Bee had fainted... But Cyborg... Still standing!

"Beast Boy man... what... what, happened to your hair?" Cyborg said while still recovering from shock.

"I don't know! I mean-" Beast Boy then proceeds to sit down on his bed. "i woke up feelin' like, " King of the world!"... then the next thing i know... am starin' back at a... at a... monstrocticy of a hair-due!"

Everyone else face ( Except Raven.) had complete shock.

"Then what- (giggle) Then what happened?" Raven said... or more like giggled... What's she up too? Beast Boy wondered...

'"Hmm..." Beast Boy simply said as he got up from his bed and walked over to Raven, till their faces were about an inch apart.

They were so close. too close... so close that Raven felt chills go down her spine.

"Ca-can i help... you?" Raven said, while trying to keep her cool... So much for that effort. (**A/n: Now imagine your self saying what Raven just said...** **not so easy to keep it cool huh?**)

Beast Boy did the most Darrin' ( probably the most stupidest) thing on earth... He tackled Raven and tried to wrestle her to the ground. ( **A/n: not that way you sillies O_O**)

First it was Beast Boy... then Raven... then Beast Boy... and so on...

Robin: "Oh lord..." Robin managed to say.

Cyborg: "they doin' it hardcore!" ( **A/n: Sorry but that's what it said on the story's orginal, and im stickin with it! and im only puttin that there once... o.o...**)

Bumble Bee: "... Ewww"

Then Beast Boy finaly pinned Raven down to the ground to ask her some questions...

"Guys! i really don't feel happy with that position..." Roman said under his breath.

"Now! ( inhale... exhale)... tell me ( huff). why!" Beast Boy barely said barely able to speak, he was so out of breath...

"Okay! why are you trying t-"

"Not that!" Beast Boy cut her off and sighed. "why did you do... what you did to my hair?"

"Because you needed it. You need to learn a lesson... you act to childish and... mean, around and to me." Raven muttered the last part, but because of his animal like hearing, he heard every word she said.

"But-" Beast Boy then gets up and reaches out a hand to help Raven get up. "- Why... i mean... what did i do that could possibly lead to _this_?" He said while pointing to his head.

"Because-" Raven turns around. "-because of last week..." Raven connfesed.

"Oh. My. Gawd. woman! Why can't you just let it go?" beast boy yelled.

They were alone in his room, everyone left to let them, work it out.

"Because you really hurt me you stupid jerk!" Raven then turns around and slaps Beast Boy across his face.

"OWWwwwwww!"

Then... Raven left the room...

* * *

><p>With the other titans... and Roman.<p>

"Friend Roman. Are you OK?" Starfire asked the light skinned boy known as Roman. ( **A/n: umm... he's like Robin's completion. but it's that and then a little like Raven's.**)

Roman had not said anything since they all left and went to the livivng room. He was... thinking...

" Yes... Yes i am alright Sweetheart, Thank you." Starfire giggled and happily flew away. ( not annoyance. flattery)

" So Roman... is it true that you and Raven had known each other since you were 5 and six?" Bumble Bee asked.

" Yes... Yes it is."

" So she's kinda like your little sister?"

" Well... i don't really think of her as a sister per-say"

" Then what do you think of her as?" Robin questioned.

" W-Well i-" Roman was cut off, at seeing Raven at the living room doors. (**A/n: or Common Room...**)

Raven had her arm crossed across her chest. Her body language was closed but her face showed pain.

" R-Roman... can i talk to you for a bit please?"

" Of course."

And that's all he said before being led to her room... and hearing about waht had happened... The Week Before...

* * *

><p><strong>An: Short i know. but only so much i could explain with out making the story boring. Frankly, i mean i could add more, but... i'll just leave it as it is... The next Chapter will explain what Beast Boy did. How Roman will React... and... what happened to Beast Boy's hair****. But anyways don't for get to Read, and Review! Get ready for 'Chapter 3 - Revenge of the Revenge.' *crowd:* Ohhhh ahhhh...  
><strong>


	3. Revenge of the Revenge

Readers/ Reviewers from last chapter, ima respond ;).

**_mjlover0021 - Thank you! here ya go and enjoy!_**

_**The Cretin**_ - **Thank you, and Thanks for welcoming me. I'll try to slow down some.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: Time for the POVs aka Point of views... and i own nothing... well... maybe just the idea o.o.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so tired... i had a big weekend... so i didn't get ANY sleep... but, atlas... i do not wish to make my readers sad with no updates... so here is what you all have been waiting for... Revenge of the Revenge!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Beast Boy's POV:<strong>

"Because-" and she turned around. "Because of last week." She said it, and it almost sounded like she wanted to cry... i wanted to cheer her up but all i said was...

"Oh. My. God. woman! Why can't you just let it go?" i said... i didn't care how harsh it sounded. i was to angry to care about anything... But then she turned around i thought i saw her eyes filled with tears she was forcing herself to hold back.

"Because you really hurt me you stupid jerk!" and then she slapped me... i guess i deserved that too!

"OWWwwwwww!". I was sure my face had an imprint of where she slapped me...  
>And then... She turned around and left me standing there... Dumbfounded, confused... And wanting to cry so badly... I knew what i did was harsh but... I just don't know...<p>

"... What have i done..." i said quietly to myself when she was gone.

**Raven's POV:**

"Because-" I turned around not showing my face... not showing the tears that were about to fall. "Because of last week" I felt.. weak admitting this, but maybe, just maybe, something in me said that maybe he'd cheer me up...

"Oh. My. Gawd. woman! Why can't you just let it go?" he said with clear anger in his voice it almost made me jump out from my skin!

I Turned around trying to put on the best angry face i could do, but my lower lip was trembling to much. "Because you really hurt me you stupid jerk!" I said as i slapped him as hard as i could... and then... then i left, to go get Roman. I heard Beast Boy say something, but i ignored it.

" W-well i-" was all i heard him say before i spoke up.

"R-Roman... can i talk to you for a bit please?" That's what i heard my self say. i didn't even feel like i was really there... but none the less...

" Of course." i... heard concern, and willingness in his voice...

And that's all he said before being led to my room... and hearing about what had happened... Last week...

* * *

><p>"<strong>Normal POV: Past week.<strong>

It Was another normal Day in Jump City. The Titans and Titans east were enjoying a nice day off. Robin and Starfire where under a Tree, talking. Cyborg, Bumble Bee , Mas y Menos, Speedy and Aqualad, where all having fun, playing tag, red light green light, Frisbee... and then... Beast Boy Said something he shouldn't have...

"Excuse me?" Raven Said in disbelief

"You heard me loud and clear 'elephant ears'!" He Remarked.

"What's going on guys?" Speedy questioned.

"Nothing" both, Raven and Beast Boy said in sync.

Robin: "No... it's not nothing."

Starfire: "It is something."

"SO TELL US!" Everyone pressured the young coup- err... pressured Raven and Beast Boy... ( **A/n: Raven would kill me if i said couple... o.o**)

Beast Boy: "Ladies first Rae." Beast boy offered.

Raven: "Funny, i was just about to say the same thing to you." Raven said in the best monotone voice ever.

Everyone ( Save Beast Boy) Laughs

"Very Funny." Beast boy said sarcastically and aggravated.

Robin's Communicator goes off and he flips it open.

"Hmm..." he then turned his communicator off.

Everyone then stairs at him.

"... WHAT?" He yelled.

"... well?" Cyborg asked, growing impatient.

" Oh right... well it's just the mayor and he wants us and he also wants Titans East to come along." Robin explained.

Everyone oh'd and Robin, Cyborg Starfire took the T-car. While everyone else Flew, Ran, etc.

At the mayor's office.

Mayor: "I thank you all for coming on such a short notice!" The Mayor Thanked.

"Um, Sir if i may."

"You may Robin." The Mayor answered.

"Not to be rude or anything but- "

" It's the day off... no crime, no this, no that... no _nothing_!" Beast Boy said, cutting Robin off.

"... Here." Was all the Mayor said before handing each of the teens a piece of paper. " I am giving each and everyone of you an assignment to test your knowledge, skills, and concentration."

" ... Then this isn't a job for Beast Boy because... he has not even 1 out of 3 of the subjects you listed." Raven said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed. Beast Boy sighed.

" What's the matter? Cat got your tong?" She teased the green teen.

"... So will we have partners or something Mr. Mayor?" Beast Boy said deliberately ignoring Raven.

" Yes, yes you will... please check your papers to see what assignment, and partner you will have." The Mayor simply stated.

Robin was with Starfire. Cyborg was with Bumble Bee, Mas y Menos were together, and Speedy and Aqualad...

" What the..." Beast Boy said in shock while looking at the piece of paper, trying to see if he missed _anything_.

"WAIT! Why am i with Mr. Put-'Duuuuude'-in-every-sentence- Person?" Raven exclaimed.

"Dude- i mean... Why do i have to be with miss elephant ears over here?"

Everyone " Ooohhhh'd" and waited for the fight to continue ( **A/N:... Sooo their not gonna stop Raven from killing Beast Boy i guess...**)

"Hey!"

"Oh come now! they stick AWAY from your head like, like... like Dumbo!"

"Well, Ad-least i don't tend to my hair every 5 seconds!"

"That. is. not. True!" Beast Boy remarked as he pulled out a pocket comb and combed his hair.

"SHUT UP!" Robin yelled as he slammed his fist in to the wall a little to hard. " Now... is not the time to be fight- owwwww." He said as he rubbed his fractured hand and possibly wrist.

" -exasperated sigh- Now look at what you've done." Raven said to Beast boy before walking to Robin to heal his wrist.

"... And what have i done?" Beast Boy yelled back.

" _Insecure brat..._" Raven said under her breath.

" Ya know what?" That's all Beast Boy said before grabbing Raven's wrist and pulling her out of the Office and to somewhere more private.

* * *

><p>"... The Bathroom?" Raven simply said.<p>

"... Well it's private!"

" Raven, why do you always have to do this to me?"

Raven for the first time was speechless. He _ALWAYS_ calls her ' Rae'. But then he does _only_ call her ' Raven ' When either he's angry or being seirous. Or both.

" Do... Do what?" She said unsure.

" Insult me? Why am i always your frigging punchin' bag heartless!"

Again, she was stunned.

" H-heartless? Have you been playing kingdom hearts again?"

" Shut up and listen to me for once!"

Raven was growing scared by his tone of voice. He usually wasn't this stern, or angry with _anybody_.

" i... I'm sor-" Raven tried to apologize but he cut her off.

"Raven." He said in a calm yet firm voice. " I know you don't think of me as much... but by judging my the fact that you constantly keep putting me down, insulting me, hitting me, Hurting me, shows that if i died or got kidnapped... you could care less."

That hurt.

" And also... it's _only_ _me_... _nobody_ else! but you know what? that's fine with me, you self centered, evil, careless heartless, jerk, tom boy, of a person."

Raven felt tears form in her eyes, and she didn't hold them back.

" oh... so now that someone has told you the truth, you now decide to show emotion?"

A roll of toilet paper that was floating hit Beast Boy hard in the back of the head."

" Ow!" he said while rubbing the now sore spot on his head.

Raven Just stood there... hurt... And she took in all that he had said. But she couldn't believe it. The one guy that she cared about, the one that she thought cared about her too! just insulted her.

"I-I-I-I HATE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! I-I-I-... I'M NEVER GOING TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Raven Yelled with all her might, her anger very clear. she stormed off leaving the bathroom, leaving the Office, leaving the building.

* * *

><p>Robin: " what just happened?"<p>

" Trust me... you don't want to know."

" Beast Boy..." Robin said growing angry.

" fine... I'll tell you on the way back home."

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone walks in to see various objects floating about.<strong>

After 15 minutes of telling him to apologize, he finally builds up the guts to go talk to her.

* * *

><p>* Knock* * Knock*<p>

Beast Boy cautiously opens the door and lets himself in her room, only to be pelted by a pillow with a book inside of it.

Apollo:(gulp*) "He-Hey... Beautiful...?"

(sniff) "Oh that's real mature! I'm not in the mood stupid, now go away and leave me alone!" Raven said while crying into her hands on her bedroom floor. She couldn't find the strength to walk anymore.

"look" he then walks near to her and gets on both of his knees and gently lifts her chin up so that there looking each other in the eyes. He saw pain, hurt, betrayal, and... love? But he tried to shake that last one off.  
>" I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, a beautiful, smart, funny, and wonderful girl like you shouldn't have been told those things. i don't know why i said them. i'm sorry i'm so-." he then kisses her left cheek " so. " he kisser her right "Sorry." He then kisses her on her lips so passionately as his hands run up and down her small back... she then realizes that... she had fell asleep in his arms somehow. but he was running his hands up and down her back... She made a mental note to kill him for that later though. She then sits up looking around and then back to Beast Boy.<p>

Raven: "What happened?"

Beast Boy: "You fell asleep after i hugged you"

"You apologized?"

"Well.. kinda sorta"

"What do you mean?"

"look" He stood up checking his watch "i need to go"

"Where are you going?"

" Oh it's just some hair modeling contest thing Starfire made me enter and next week are the finals"

"So you're just leaving me here on the floor? alone no less?"

Beast Boy then sighs and picks Ravern up in the Bridal position which makes her blush a bit as holds and hugs her like that for 5 minutes.

5 minutes to soon for Raven.

"You can put me on my bed if." Beast boy then gently places her on her bed, but drops her a bit.

"... ow?" Raven mentioned

"I;m Sorry..." He said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead good-bye and left her room.

"... a simple kiss on the forehead is NOT going to cut for what you said to me Beast Boy... some day i'll get my revenge! and you'll be sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong> Dunn...dunn.. DAAAAAAAAAAAA!<br>**

**Aaand there you guys go! I am SO sorry for the long update! i almost never got the chance to retype, but when i got it, i jumped at it! i hope you liiked Revenge of the Revenge because part 2 and 3 are going to be in 1 WHOLE PAGE! How, you ask? Well.. that's my little secert!**

**I really do hope you guys loved it or liked it and if you see any names like " DnD or Apollo" Or non Teen Titan names please tell me!**

**Don't for get to R & R, Flames are welcomed but none to mean please. :( and i will see you my fellow readers and subscribers, and onlookers and... so on and so forth, Later! :D  
><strong>

**LoveLikeWoaGirl~  
><strong>


	4. Revenge of the Revenge 2,4,5,6

**Part 2 of: "Revenge of the Revenge" Will begin shortly...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: My Friend in RL: "So what DID she do to his hair?" Me:"... i still haven't figured it out yet... an idea comes as i type!"<strong>

**2nd Disclaimer: The Only People in this Part are: Raven, Roman, and Beast Boy... The other character's may and may not be mentioned.**

**3rd Disclaimer: I won Nothing of Teen Titans... sorry...**

**4th Disclaimer: the character Homer, Is 16 and he is the younger brother of Roman. he has no powers whatsoever.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Were we last saw our troubled Friends...<strong>

**_Raven: "You can put me on my bed if you- ah!" Beast Boy then lets go of Raven and she falls on her bed with a "Plop"_**

**_Raven: "... ow?"_**

**_Beast Boy: "I'm sorry..." He said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead good-bye and left her room._**

**_Raven: "... a simple kiss on the forehead is NOT going to cut for what you said to me Beast Boy... some day I'll get my revenge! and you'll be sorry!_**

* * *

><p>[<strong>End of flash back<strong>]

* * *

><p><strong>[present] ( aka part 2)<br>**

**Raven's POV:**

Roman: "... " He basically stared at me like he was staring at a wall after i had told him what had happened the previous week.

Roman: " wow... i just... wow." He sighed " Why did i have to be on Azurath during that time. My mother always told me... anything is possible and... oh wait... sorry getting off topic. " I laughed when he said it like that... then it hit me... i actually laughed... i haven't laughed since... well... you know..

" There goes that pretty smile!" he said with a smile... me and Beast Boy usually bicker and fuss, but after that fight we had... i just don't know what happened there.

" Thanks" I said not looking in those Beautiful, deep, compassionate filled eyes he has. His eyes are the darkest most deepest shade of blue you could see! it's just like the color " Atraquinone ". but sometimes it seams just a tad bit darker but i don't think there is anything possibly darker than that!

Then, I felt two gentle hands cup my cheeks and slowly but surely lift my head up a bit.

**Roman's POV:**

As i slowly lifted her head so that we can be looking each other in the eye's.. i saw that her eyes where filled with pain... so much pain that it made my heart break in two!

She slowly but firmly jerked her face from my lose grasp. " Whats wrong?" I asked, hoping to get an answer...

**Best Boy's POV:**

I Was just walking down the hallway wearing a hood to cover up my... jacked up head... ugh i still can't believe she did this to me!... Anyways. i was walking down the hallway when suddenly i saw Raven and Roman, Talking... so i decided to listen in to what they where saying! Raven: " Thanks" I heard her say... but she wasn't looking at his face... i wondered why. But then he did something that really... upset me. He cupped her face and lifted it up to his! i swear their lips were ( Beast Boy then makes his thumb and index finger and inch apart) thhiiisss close!

**Raven's POV:**

Why did i just do that?

i thought to myself after i jerked my head away from his hands.

"Whats Wrong?" I heard him ask... I heard so much concern... so much caring in his voice... he really wanted to know...he was willing to listen. "Everything... i... i don't know what i did that was so wrong... he called me heartless... i mean am i really that bad?" I was able to confess before my own thought started to choke up, while my eyes where getting blurry with tears. I Couldn't hold myself up any more, so i rested half of my body weight on him. i wrapped and rested my arms around his neck. My head resting gently on his shoulder. My whole body shaking with tears of confession. i was mentally slapping my self for making my self look so weak, but at the same time, my heart was thanking me.

**Roman's POV:**

I Felt her tears drenching my clothes. I wrapped my arms around her back and held her till she was ready to let go. Her whole body was shaking. she was letting out all of her pain from What Beast Boy said. All of the pain she was keeping inside was spilling out like a waterfall... And we stayed like that even after her breathing had become normal and the crying stopped... we stayed in that wonderful embrace... i wish it had not had ended! but then something else wonderful happened...

**Beast Boy's POV:**

I saw Raven calm down and sit up straight. She and Roman were both looking each other in the eyes... i felt my stomach turn and my heart stop. i knew what was going to happen... and it happened. they both leaned in and their lips met. they both wrapped their arms around each other... i felt so betrayed... so... sick... i couldn't watch anymore... i need to fix this... i need to fix this badly.

**Normal POV:**

Beast Boy then Rushes to his room and shuts the door...

* * *

><p><strong>[The next day...] ( aka part 3)<br>**

**Normal POV:**

It was another normal day in Jump City... that is if you count the arguing coming from two teens...

" I SAID YOU SHOULD JUST FOR GET ABOUT IT!"

" DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WOMAN! YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

" WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?"

" MAKE ME!"

Everyone Else was just waiting for them to Finnish each other off ,staring with Blank expressions at Raven & Beast Boy.

Tea Cup: *jumps off counter and breaks and dies*

Starfire: (sniff) "Tea cup was so young!" Starfire then proceeds to do a fake cry, just to stop Raven and Beast Boy from killing each other.

Beast Boy: " Star...?"

Door: *knock knock*

Roman: (rubs big bump on head) " I'll get it..." Roman had bumped his head earlier from flying too high in the tower.

Roman opens up the door to find a stranger staring angrily at him.

Roman: "Uh... hi?"

?: "Hi" The Strange Female answers quickly.

" Uh... can i... help... you...?" Roman asks unsure.

"yes." The young woman then barges in the Tower, and walks straight to the common room, with Roman keeping a close eye on her.

" Brother... whose you're new friend?" asked Homer .

" I don't even know her Dude!" Roman exclaimed.

" My Name is Saffie." The newly named Stranger Addresses herself. " And i have come here... simply to complain!"

Raven then hits Beast Boy's chest " What did you do?"

Beast Boy: " Me? Why do you always have to assume it's me?" And then Beast Boy and Raven are off again until-

Saffie then rubs her temples. "QUIET!" Saffie Yells so loudly that the ground shakes a bit and everyone falls on the ground but her.

"Whoa!" was all that Beast Boy could say.

Saffie then Swiftly lifts up both Beast Boy and Raven by their shirts and places them both on their feet.

' _why am i sentencing so much more power form her than me and Roman combined?_' Raven thought.

"Your a strong lady-" He then leans in closer to Saffie "... would it kill you to calm down some?" He whisper in her ear.

Saffie: "Back off bub" She then with one powerful push sends him flying into Raven and then they both fall down.

Everyone: "Whoa!" They say almost under their breath.

Raven: " Dam..." She then sees Beast Boy standing up and reaching out a hand to her but the smacks it back to him and she gets up on her own "Thanks but no thanks bub!" she said with an mild angry smile.

Beast Boy: " Will you.." They then start fighting again and everyone Groans in annoyance

Saffie: " I SAID ENOUGH!" Saffie Yelled so loudly that the walls were beginning to have big cracks on them. " You two are going to learn how to love and shut the heck Up!"

Beast Boy: "..."

Raven: "..."

Everyone: "..."

Raven: "... Yeah that's never going to happen so... why don't you just leave now, huh?"

Saffie: "No!" She simply said while her eyes where starting to glow pitch black.

Beast Boy: "..."

Saffie then Swiftly Grabs Beast Boy's left hand and Raven's right hand and make sure that their close to each other.

Saffie: " _Deixe suas mãos ser furado junto sobre deste dia. Até que aprendem como amar e se respeitar! E não deixe nada quebrar isto, até que!_" ( Translation: Let their hands be stuck together from this day on. Till they learn how to love and respect each other! And let nothing break this, until they do!)

Then with and big gust of purple and black mist and wind... Saffie Vanished. and all that was heard was an playful filled laughter.

Beast Boy: (squinting eyes)

Raven: (squinting eyes)

Everyone: (squinting eyes)

Beast Boy: (cough) "well that was..." (cough) "... interesting..."

Raven: (Coughs) " I know right?" Raven then realizes how close she and Beast Boy are standing. " Uhh... ugly... can you move it?" She then raises her right hand to find out that it's entwined with Beast Boy's. " Aw.. did somebody get scared when the 'big scary' wind came?" Raven teased Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: " Shut up Elephant Ears"

Raven: "Ugly"

" Pig eater!"

(gasps) "... oh. no. you. didn't!" She Said as she tugged and struggled to get her right hand freed as Beast Boy did the same. (**A/n:** **not his right hand but... well you get it**)

Beast Boy: " Let go!"

Raven: " You let go!"

" Wait!" Roman said to stop them " Let's think about this before a limb pops off"

Starfire then makes a "pop" Sound.

Roman: "... Anyways..."

" Yeah i mean... maybe we should see the J.L about this..." Homer sudgested.

" Agreed... I'll call them and let them know were on our way tomorrow... Untill then, it looks like Beast Boy and Raven are sleeping together tonight!" Robin said.

Beast Boy and Raven: " Dude!" " Gross!" " So not cool!"

Bumble Bee: "Not like that you idiots!" She teased.

Beast Boy and Raven both sigh in relief...

* * *

><p>(<strong> The next morning<strong>) (** part 4)**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy is underneath Raven sleeping...<p>

**Beast Boy's POV:**

I woke up and looked down to see a sleeping angel on me... i know that sounds wrong but to me... it was so sweet... her Lavender smelling hair was intoxicating but wonderful at the same time... i was actually enjoying how our hands were stuck together... but like always people have to awaken from slumber... but before she awoken up i did something oh so daring... since our lips were so close i decided to capture her lips with mine... i felt her body tense up a little as i felt goose bumps on her and my arms... i felt my body heat up and cool down at the same time... i felt my breath being shortened and my my heart skip a beat... Then after i stopped kissing her for about 4 minutes... i felt a tingling sensation on my left hand... it almost felt like it was going numb yet it wasn't... Almost like...

**Raven's POV:**

As i woke up i realized a few things:

1. I was on top of Beast Boy...

2. my lips felt weird...

3. my hand was tingling...

and 4 and 5: I was sweating an ocean, i could barely breath, and my heart rate was so fast i though it was gonna pop out of my chest!  
>I looked up at Beast Boy "sleeping"... i knew he kissed me... he thinks he's so sly! " Wake up!" I said angrily at him... then i felt him jump a little from under me... " Wa- What?" He said fake sleepily. " Get... er... never mind... I'll get up." I said as i slowly lifted myself up from his muscular figure... wait a second... muscles? where'd those come from? I ment to get up quicker but... it wasn't untill my new love and Homer Came in and ruined the moment...<br>" Good mornin-" That's all i heard them say... i guess they were shocked by the position i put my self and Beast Boy in...

Roman: " Um... anyways... were going to see Zatanna in a few so... um... get ready i guess...?" He said that like it was more of a question..

Beast Boy: " Well... lets get Ready!" he said.

**Normal POV:**

So as Raven and Beast Boy walked to the bathroom to freshen up...

*O.C* Saffie: " Hmph!... You guys may have calmed down... but you still haven't learned... (smiles)" looks over to see everyone exiting out the T-Tower and into the T-Ship " now's my chance... hope they don't Notice me..." Saffie then telaports herself on the T-ship and rides with them to Zatanna's place.

* * *

><p>(<strong>At Zatanna's Place<strong>) (** part 5)**

* * *

><p>Zatanna: " Hmm..." she said as she examined the coupp- er Raven and Beast Boy...<p>

Beast Boy: " Well Doc... is it bad?" He said jokingly

DnD: " oh suck it up!" Raven then gasps. " I have a poetry reading and performance that i'm performing at! Zatanna, PLEASE tell me you can break this curse!" Raven pleaded.

Zatanna: "... Im sorry but i can't... Can any of you tell me who did this?"

Cyborg: " she said that her Name is Saffie."

Zatanna then sighed " then i cannot help you... the only way to break this curse is to talk to her directly... but be warned... she's a tricky one!"

" We'll be careful! Right Team?" Cyborg said.

Everyone ( Execpt Zatanna): "Right!"

*O.C* ( or in simpler ways.. behind the window .) Saffie: " Hmph!" " You wanna TALK to me? Then you're going to have to FIND me then!" Saffie remarked and then with a gust of pink wind she vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>( <strong>Back at the Tower<strong>) ( **final part. part 6.**)

* * *

><p>Raven and Beast Boy are sitting on BB's bed talking...<p>

Apollo: "... And i _PROMISE_ you... i wont embarrass you if we are not separated, by the time of you're poetry thing!" He Promised Raven.

Raven: " Alright... but i'll hold you to it!"

" You have my word!"

Raven then smiles at Beast Boy, and he does the same.

Daffy Duck: " Oops... heh... wrong... place..." *dissapears*

Beast Boy: "..."

Raven: "..."

Beast Boy: " Anyways... i just have one question to ask you Raven... if you don't mind though."

Raven: " what is it?"

Beast Boy: " Do you... like or love Roman?"

Raven: " ..."

* * *

><p><strong>An**  
><strong>Okayy so Read and Review!<strong>

**Muahahhahahahhahahahahhahaha! Cliff-hanger!  
><strong>

**Where getting close to finding out what Raven did to Beast Boy's hair!AND Finding out what happens in the next Chapter called! " ... Help me... i need saving" *crowd* Ohhhh ahhhhh.. xD **

**OH and Saffie is my friend from the game i wrote this from, and she helped me with the next chapter that's coming soon! and yes that's also her character, _BUT _if you want to see more Saffie, and more BB x Rae... then ima need to see a sea of Reviews people!  
><strong>


	5. Help me I need saving

**Chapter 3: "Help me... i Need saving" will begin after these few messages.**..

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer(by my fwend Saffie): ...What are we doing again?<strong>

**2nd Disclaimer (by me):... shhh... am trying to watch Raven and Beast Boy kill each other off!**

**Disclaimer 3(Saffie): ...No seriously, What are we doing?**

**4th Disclaimer(me): me own nothing of Teen Titans whatsoever!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh thank you for the reviews! i feel really great about this... oh and also... if this story ends well... i'll make a sequel! <strong>

**i thank my reviewers:  
><strong>

_**The Cretin **_

_**mjlover0021**_

* * *

><p><strong>Were we last saw our love birds...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>" Anyways... i just have one question to ask you Raven... if you don't mind though." Beast Boy asked with nervousness in his voice.<strong>_

_**" what is it?"**_

_**" Do you... like or love Roman?"**_

_**Raven: " ..."**_

Raven: " Garfield..." Beast Boy's heart almost stopped. only when they are alone, and when she is being serious does she call him by his real name. "why would you ask me something personal? You'll have to figure out yourself."

Beast Boy couldn't believe his ears! " Raven! Just tell me! I want a yes or no answer!" Beast Boy glares at Raven... but she doesn't respond... " ... You know what? as soon as our hands are free... you can just forget about me alright?"

Raven was stunned down to her very bones. She felt hot tears begining to fourm in her eyes, but she shoke her head to hold them back.

_'and just when you think he loves us.'_

**'Shut it Rude.'**

_'Say no more. I'll get out your hair.'_

While Raven laid back down in her bed she noticed Beast Boy writing something in a notebook

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" Why, would you care?" He said, rather a bit to harsh. " i mean... nothing... just some thoughts..."

" Oh." Was all she said while she saw him put the pad down and turn off the lamp and lay down to sleep.

**~later~**

Raven wakes up in the middle of the night. She notices the notebook on the bedside table. With her free hand, she quietly flips to the last page. It read:  
>"<em>Hired Saffie to help my relationship with Raven. She just made it worse...<em>"

Raven silently gasped, and decided to talk to him about this in the morning. wouldn't be good to argue at 12AM midnight.

**~Next morning~**

Raven and Beast Boy were eating breakfast before everyone was up.

"Gar.." Garfield put his spoon down and gave his full attention to Raven." D-do you have any idea why Saffie came here?" Raven asked.

"... I have know idea..." Beast Boy replied.

"Oh, and, just to let you know, I read that little notebook on the bedside table," Raven said in her famous monotone voice.

"..." Beast Boy stairs at Raven with a shocked expression.

" ... You didn't read it... did you?" Beast Boy asked worryingly.

'How dumb can he be?' She thought. " No Beast Boy, i went back to sleep!" She said aloud. "Come on, Garfield i mean... why'd you think it would make this" She gestures to the both of them with her left hand pointing her index finger from him to her a few times. " Any better?"

" Because..." Beast Boy said in defeat. ' i wanted to show you that im not all that annoying... and careless... but my plan back-fired' He thought to himself.

" Because what?" Raven questioned him to go ahead and say what was on his mind.

" B-Because-" The words got stuck in his thought. His mind drew a blank. His heart rate picked up speed.

Raven had a questioning look on her face.

"... Rae... look, i promise I'll get us out of this mess were in alright?" Beast Boy tried to reason with her.

"Garfield, look, you could have just told me instead of calling Saffie." Raven says softly.

"I know," Beast Boy says, "but I was too embarrassed to..."

" Embarrassed? by what?" Raven now asking with full attention drawn to him.

"... um... u-uhh...umm... err..." He shudders.

" Gar..." She somehow manages to sq-ease his left hand with her right.

**BB's POV: ( A/n: Sorry but sometimes i just get tired of typing the full name...)**

Omg omg omg! what do i say? 'Rae... i am done with this conversation!'... no... she would never go for that... quick... think of something to shut her up till we find Saffie you moron!

**Normal POV:**

Beast Boy then stands up helping Raven out of her chair

" ... um okay... now what?" Raven asks confused.

" This." Is all He says before drawing Raven in to a passionate kiss... Unaware of Roman's Presence.

"..What are you doing?" Roman said hiding shock and showing anger like a pro.

"Roman..." Raven didn't know what else to say.

"No! I don't need an excuse!" Roman shouted.

Then Roman leaves the room.

"Beast Boy, look what you did!" Raven yelled.

Beast Boy: "Rae...I..."

"Just shut up!"

" Would ya let me explain?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

Raven follows Roman, forgetting that she and Beast Boy were still together by the hands. She finds him in the living room talking to Homeri.

Raven: " Roman..."

"..." Roman doesn't say anything... he's to hurt to even speak... he thought he and Raven were together and that he and Beast Boy were Close.. Beast Boy even said himself that they were almost like brothers. ALMOST like brothers is what Roman realized... And if he hadn't snapped back into reality, he wouldn't have realize Raven trying desperately to apologize to him.

" ...And so Am very, VERY sorry!"

Roman: "..."

Raven: " Roman... please answer me, please!" She pleaded.

Roman: "... I-if y-your So Sorry then why didn't you pull away till i said something?" his temper was rising.

" B-be cause i was taken by the shock Roman! I would never try to hurt you on purpose!" She said with a hint of hurt on her voice.

But Roman wasn't buying it. " Raven... i stood there... for a long time... for about 5 min... you didn't even try to pull away until i made my presence known!" his voice was betraying Anger and showing hurtfulness... He just wanted to get away from her.

"... look dude, it's my fault, i should have never even kissed her in the first place!" Beast Boy said. Since they had gotten there he had grown awfully quiet... and Raven knew why.

Raven: "This is all your fault, Beast Boy! I hate you!"

Beast Boy said nothing but put his head down.

"I'm leaving." Roman said. and without another word. he and Homer were gone.

Raven just stood there, motionless, then, she couldn't hold it in anymore and she suddenly burst into tears.

**BB's POV:**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh stupid! Stupid Stupid STUPID! [bad words]... NOW she is NEVER. NEVER going to forgive me, talk to me, or even LOOK at me! And to make matters worse... Robin's going to kill me... Cyborg's going to bury me... and Roman and Raven are going to dance on my grave! Oh, Why did i ever call Saffie?... maybe... i should call her brother... whatsisname... Timothy? Hmm...he might not be able to break it though... but... we'll be separated... and she'll be happy.

**Raven's POV:**

Why can't he just leave me ALONE? why must he always do this to me?... i just want him out of my sight! Forever!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV: [ watching the Teens from outside the tower.]<strong>

Saffie: " (sarcastically) Awww... boo who... sniff sniff. cry cry.."

Yuki : " You don't have to be harsh ya know." Saffie's assistant and best friend told her.

Saffie: "Well, I did warn him, but he just wouldn't listen. Just be glad he didn't call Timothy, he would have made it _much much much_ worse."

Yuki: "Shut Saffie! I think I see Homer!"

Saffie then rolls her eyes

"I don't know what you see in him..." She said.

" Shh! There he goes!" Yuki hushed her friend.

Homer is stretching on the roof with Roman and they are Talking. both Saffie and Yuki have the ability to appear invisible and can levitate. Saffie then slaps Yuki's hand to get her attention.

Saffie: " Would ya stop drooling over him?"

Yuki then rubs her hand.

Yuki: " oh.. go back to looking at your _puppets_!" Yuki then fixes her gaze on Homer once again.

Saffie then rolls her eyes again and looks to see what Raven and Beast Boy are up too.

**-in the house-**

Beast Boy slowly goes down to his knees.

"Raven..." He says it so softly it stops her from crying.

" _I hate you_... i don't want to see you..." She replies.

" Rae-" He is cut off by her.

" Why must you do this to me Garfield? Why?"

" Do what?"

"... _Hurt_ me!" That did it. She broke down again... Beast Boy was close to tears himself.

" R-Raven..." he let a few tears fall but didn't break down. But oh how it pained him to see her this way!

**-Outside-**

Saffie: " (sigh)... what are Roman and Homer doing Yuki?... and stop drooling!"

Yuki: " Actually you should hear what they are saying..."

" pffff... i just can't believe that double crossin', two timein'-" Roman was about to say something bad.

" Hey, Hey.. Calm down" Homer says. He puts a hand on his Brother's shoulder to try and calm him down.

" (sigh) Don't tell me what to do!" Roman shouted.

Homer shakes his head.

Roman: "You just don't get it. I _loved_ Raven. Then that stupid Beast Boy comes along!" Roman then rants about Beast Boy driving down a lane and driving into a wall and all shorts of things...

Homer shakes his head again.

Yuki: "He's so cute when he shakes his head..."

Saffie then slaps Yuki.

Yuki: "Hey! Cut that out!"

Saffie: "You stop admiring him!"

"No!"

"Then I won't stop slapping you!"

Saffie then slaps Yuki over and over.

"Come on, let's get lunch." Homer says to try to get his brother's mind off of killing off Beast Boy.

" ( sigh) Whatever, fine." Roman says.

Saffie: Let's see what the two others are doing.

'I wanna stalk Kai though...' Yuki thought in her mind.

Saffie knew exactly what she was thinking.: " (annoyed sigh) Go stalk Kai, but be-" Yuki Leaves as soon as Saffie says she can see him Disssssssssss- nevermind..."

" Rae.?" Roman searches for Raven and Beast Boy... Beast Boy mostly at the moment though.

" Roman... just calm down before you do something you'll regret man!" Homer said while trying to stop him.

"... i have to talk to _them_... to... _him_." and without another word Roman left him just standing there with a blank expression on his face.

Meanwhile Yuki is behind Homer in invisible form. 'Awww... he's so cute when he stands there with a blank expression!' She thought while silently squealing.

Raven had passed out from crying so much and Beast Boy had gently settled her on her bed... but before he could even blink, angry knocking was heard from behind the closed door.

(in girl-ish voice): " There's no one home!" Beast Boy said.

Roman then opens the door softly and closes it and locks it behind him never taking his eyes off of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: "..."  
>Roman then folds his arms across his chest " Do... you have something against me? Raven? <em>Anybody<em>?"

" What do you-"

" Look at her man!" Roman say while he cut Beast Boy's sentence short. " She's depressed, exhausted and sad and miserable... is this what you wanted? Is this how you wanted to help?"

" Of course n-"

" Then explain this Mr. 'Know-it-all'... Why did you call Saffie? Why did you ask her to "make" He makes air quotes around _'make'_ "Your _relationship_ with her, _any_ better?"

" I... she told you? when?" Beast Boy asked, with a dumbfounded expression.

" She called me and told me _everything_... your _so_ unbelievable!"

" Well... what do you want me to do?"

Roman walks up till he is face to face with Beast Boy.

" I want you to fix this... and then... i want you to leave!" Roman's face showed clear anger... Beast Boy's showed True Fear. And some-how in her sleeping state... Raven's showed... worry.

" l-_Leave_?" Beast Boy could not believe his ears!

"Yes! _LEAVE!" _Roman said with a hint of success in his voice. Beast Boy said nothing else but slowly nodded his head in defeat. He did not want to cause Raven anymore pain than there already was.

Roman glares at him. then he unlocks the door, and leaves with a smile that said " I won, You lost."

"Time to call Timothy..." beast Boy said to no one particular

Homer stares at his brother as he walks out the door, then follows him.

Yuki's mind: "Oh no, I must tell Saffie!"

Yuki runs over to Saffie, forgetting about Homer (for once in her life).

Yuki: "S-Saffie!"

Saffie: What?

Yuki: B-Beast Boy is going to c-call T-Timothy!"

Saffie stares at her

Saffie: "Are you sure?"

Yuki: "Yes, I'm sure. I heard it straight from his mouth!"

Saffie then paces back and forth.

Saffe: "Oh no, this is bad, really bad!"

Yuki: " What are we going to do? i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i..." Yuki starts having a panic attack.

Saffie puts her hands on Yuki's shoulder

Saffie: " Dude... calm down!... ya know i bet he isn't even thinking about calling him anymore, and to prove it!" Saffie flies up to the window to see Beast Boy on his cell-phone.

Saffie: "uh-oh..." she said to herself.

"...A-and y-your sure y-you'll be a-able t-to break it Right?" Saffie just had a bad feeling in her gut. "... y-yes... im sure she never wants to see me ever again.. she told me clear to my face... Y-you will?... oh thank you so much!... umm... a-a little bit after midnight... i-i'll leave a light on... t-thank you so much!" he hangs up the phone and does a little victory dance careful not to wake Raven up.

Saffie then flys back down to Yuki with a worried expression.

Yuki: " sooooooo..."

" it's the end of the world as we know it! bye-bye see ya later" she then says good bye in over 13 different languages.

"... I. GET. IT.!"

"We have to do something!" Yuki reasoned.

"What can we do? My brother is more powerful than me." she said in utter defeat.

"I have a plan." Yuki suggested

She then whispers it in Saffie's ear.

"This plan might just work." Saffie said.

"For now, let's go stalk Homer!"

Saffie rolls her eyes.

Saffie: "For once, I'll go with you. There's nothing to do right now."

Yuki then cheers out loud.

"**BE QUIET!" **Saffie said being a bit loud herself.

Yuki then cheers silently.

Saffie rolls her eyes again.

Saffie: " You can be such a kid sometimes." She Said.

* * *

><p><strong>An:.. hmm this chapt came kinda quick wouldn't ya say?**

**R & R!**

**I Hope you enjoyed " Help me... I need saving" The next part is super secret as we see what Beast Boy'll do! How Raven and the Team will take it. and why Roman is doing all of this... oops... well anyway the next part's name is secret. anywho so Read and Review! (... lol that rhimed)  
><strong>


	6. Where are you when i need you? i love u

**Chapter 4: Where are you, when i need you? I love you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : **i won nothing of the Teen Titans... if i did... There would be a live action show running...**

**2nd Disclaimer:... hmm... after a long writers block... i think i found an idea!**

**3rd Disclaimer: so many Disclaimers, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Reviewers:<strong>

**The Cretin - Thank you! i thought it would seam like it was rushed, but i tried to change it as much as i could without the feeling of it being rushed but oh well, beginners learn right? any ways Thanks! and i hope you enjoy reading this next chapt, and i hope it has the same feeling as the last 5 chapters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

_"Garfield, look, you could have just told me instead of calling Saffie." _

_"Rae...I..."_

_"Just shut up!"_

_" Would ya let me explain?"_

_"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT!" _

_" Roman... please answer me, please!" _

_"Raven..."_

" _I hate you... i don't want to see you..."_

_" Rae-"_

_" Why must you do this to me Garfield? Why?"_

_" Do what?"_

_"... Hurt me!" _

_" Look at her man!"_

_ " She's depressed, exhausted and sad and miserable... is this what you wanted? Is this how you wanted to help?" _

_" She called me and told me everything... your so unbelievable!" _

_"Why did you call Saffie? Why did you ask her to "make" "Your _relationship_ with her, _any_ better?" _

_" Well... what do you want me to do?" _

_" I want you to fix this... and then... i want you to leave!" _

_Leave..._

Leave... The word just kept ringing in the young emerald colored teen's ears...

" Leave..." The young teen said to himself as he sat on the bed waiting for Timothy to arrive. " You've really done it this time Green Boy..."_  
><em>

The events that happened earlier kept replaying in his head. The look of sadness, despair, and anger on her face. The look of Anger, Hate, Rage, _Jealousy_ and _Happiness_ on his face?

" Wait a second..." He said as he replayed what Roman had said to him.

_" I want you to fix this... and then... i want you to leave!" _

He remembered his facial expressions when he said that. Anger, Hate and Rage. But after beast boy had made a slight facial expression ...

" oh. my god..."

The corners of Roman's mouth twitched...

" He's... enjoying that im... he... he wants me to suffer more than Raven... He hates me... He wants to get rid of me." he muttered the last part in complete sadness.

But wait... Jealousy?

" Why is he Jealous of me?"

" I don't know. Why don't you tell _me_ Garfield."

Beast Boy jumped at the strange yet familiar voice.

" Calm down Garfield, it's me." a Young man that looked about in his mid-twenties, with black formal shoes, Black Casual jeans, a Maroon colored V-neck shirt, and white colored hair that hanged in front of his eyes. And a cute smile that meant trouble." No need to get jumpy and wake the Beauty right next to you now right?" Timothy said.

"... Y-You, do know she's 16 right?" Beast Boy said a little creeped out.

" Yeah, and?"

"..."

"..."

"... yeeah... anyways." Beast Boy said getting them back on topic. " You said you could break this curse... so work your magic."

The young man laughed.

"... what's so funny?" Beast Boy said getting aggravated.

" hehehe... ohh nothing young Garfield... now were where we?" Timothy said while no longer laughing.

Beast Boy was growing suspicious.." Hmm... separating me and Raven."

" oh right, right... now-" Timothy said while grabbing their conjoined hands. " You may feel a slight pain... and possibly some blood may drip... but other than that it's not painful." Timothy said casually then his eyes glowed a pure white. So pure that if you looked into them, you'd be blind.

" Say wha- Ah-!" Beast Boy had to cover his mouth from screaming at the top of his lungs.

" Stay still!" Timothy said through gritted teeth.

" Mmmph! mmmph!" Beast Boy muffled with a hand over his mouth.

"_ Eu undo a cura da minha irmã ou o que quer que. e tenha isto: Deixe suas mãos ser separado mais que odeiam-se. Se começarem amar um outro, então… A menina tornar-se-á doente. se amarem outros então morrerão uma morte lenta e dolorosa. mas se podem quebrar aquele. deixe-os então transformar-se uma carne!_ "** (****Translation: I Shall undo my sister's curse or whatever. and have this: Let their hands be separated the more they hate each other. If they start to love one another, then... The girl will become sick. if they both love another then they will die a slow and painful death. but if they can break that. then let them become **Married!** ) ( Not an exact Translation but, it's close o.o)  
><strong>

A Bright yellow light was coming from their hands. The Bond was so deep, their skin was attached. Thank goodness Raven was sleep through _this_!

And after the bright light had died down...

" ( gasp ) Oh my god..." Beast Boy said after looking at his Redden left hand. the procedure had left his hand scared, and a bit bloody.

" Eh... let me do this one last thing" Timothy said while grabbing Beast Boy's hand and healing it.

" Thank you." Beast Boy thanked.

" Don't mention it... really" Timothy replied. " now... the only catch is that... you cannot hold her."

Beast Boy felt his heart drop.

" W-why not?"

" Because you've absorbed some of my power, but yet you cannot use it. i mean even if _i_ were to touch her, she would die right there in my arms." Timothy said plainly.

Beast Boy stumbled backwards.

" Soo..." Beast Boy said.

" ( sigh) which also means that you need to 'make like a tree and leave'."

"... W-well... can i ad least write a goodbye note? ya know so the team wont think that i got kidnapped..."

" And that would be bad because?"

" C'mon man... i can't exactly walk out in to the street at 1:25AM."

" Ant why not?"

Beast Boy then lowers his hood to Reveal... a Pink colored fro-hawk hair style... and it's permanent pink dye.

Timothy then burst out laughing again.

" ha-ha-ha. he-he-he. ho-ho-ho. Very funny..." Beast Boy said sarcastically growing more aggravated.

" I'm ( snicker ) I'm so sorry ( giggle) i.. hahahaha!... ( inhale... exhale...) Okay... now I'm done!"

" Finally!"

" ( snicker )... hehe... do... you want me to fix that too?" Timothy asked.

" If you could"

And without another word Timothy touched Beast Boy's hair, making his hands glow while speeding up the glowing process from the back of his head to the front of his eyes.

" Sorry if it's a little long." Timothy apologized.

" No, no it's alright i mean hey; I've always wanted to go for the emo look!" Beast Boy said with a positive attitude " And it's the original color is back. now that's something!"

" Heh, heh... yes well... i believe my work her is done... correct?" Timothy brought up. " And i do believe you need to pack and write a goodbye note."

" Okay... but could you telaport me to where i need to go?" Beast Boy asked.

" Of course."

"Thanks"

Timothy: " Any time " He said with a smile.

So while Beast Boy was packing, Timothy stood outside his door as watch.

Timothy: " are you done now?"

"... for the tenth time... No" Beast Boy said while barely keeping it a whisper. " Now will you be quiet?"

" ( Sigh ) Fine..." Timothy said.

just as Beast Boy Put His last article of clothing in his suit-case...

" Sh! someone's coming!" Timothy warned.

" Well who is-" Timothy had put his hand over Beast Boy's mouth to quiet him.

?: " What's going on in- AHH!" ( thud )

Beast Boy removed Timothy's hand from his mouth after Timothy had zapped.

" Ohh... shoot!" Beast Boy said

" ... He's not dead... right?" Beast Boy asked worryingly

" OF course not!" Timothy replied.

Beast Boy then sighed and then put the male teen in his room.

" Will he remember anything that just happened?" He asked.

" Of course not... he just might be a little sore and possibly some bruises... but other that that... he'll he healthier than an apple!"

Beast Boy: " Some expression..." He said before going back into his room and grabbing a note pad and started writing a goodbye note.

[20 minutes later ]

" Done." The green haired teen replied.

" Great." the Silver haired man replied. " You ready to go?"

Beast Boy put the note right next to Raven and whispered, i love you in her ear.

"... Yes... im ready to go." Beast Boy replied while turning to face Timothy.

And without another word they both disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yes i know... short... but i dnt want to reveal too much for the next chapter...**

**OH no!... im starting to get a bad case of writers block... that's another reason why this chapter was so short... eh.. well anyways... i'd appreachate if you Review to let me know how im doing with this story... umm... i don't know if i should continue... but i'll try but if not... then... i'll end it in one chapter or just stop it right here... so adleast let me know that am doing good in this story please, if you want to see more... it's really up to you my fellow Reviewers and readers and... yeah... sooo... okay.. see ya on the flip side!**

LoveLikeWoaGirl, Signing out!**  
><strong>


	7. Little Bedside note Prt 1

**Awh... thanks! alright... i'll continue... :P...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Little Bedside note... part 1...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Titans!... and i will continue! #NEVERSAYNEVER!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>oh and uh... just another note... the previous chapters ( minus the 6th) were all pre-written and re-written to fit the job for this site... :p<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV:<strong>

I Woke Up Feeling confused(1) , weird (2), nauseous(3), and extremely tired(4). (1) because 3 certain words kept ringing in my ears: " I love you ".

(2): I felt... not quiet myself. like... something was missing. (3): I was sweating an ocean, and i felt as hot as a radiator! (4): It felt like i was going to see my dinner from last night again.

I subconsciously reached my right hand over to wake up the sleeping Beast Boy but noticed something else.

" What the heck?" I said as i looked at my scared right hand. Not even caring that we were separated... well actually i was. " Ad least he did something right." i said as i exited out his room. then i saw something at the corner of my eye.

" Hm?" I grunted as i walked towards the bedside table to find a note folded in half. i was going to leave it alone but the note said " To Raven" so... i guess it was for me.

**(A/n: Here's the letter. Raven's going to read but imagine Beast Boy saying the words.)**

Dear Raven:," I am sorry that i caused you so much pain in the past three weeks_. ( _**Remember, The fight came the first week, The hair problem the second and Saffie the 3rd)**

You did not deserve that... i should have taken the pink hair and just leave it at that. But i didn't and... it, i, we... Just believe me when i say, that... and this is the hardest decision I've ever made in my life... but... im leaving the Teen Titans... Now... that doesn't mean that I'll stop crime fighting... I'll still do that... but... everyone has... and is going to hate me more if i stay... and i knew that if i left... Robin would go into a frenzy. But i cannot stand to see you in pain Raven, and i can't stay if _I'm_ the one causing it... it... breaks me, and i can't stand it... I'm so Sorry Raven... and tell the Team im also sorry... Tell the team that i love them... and always remember, that I'll always love you Raven."

I Felt Tears Running down my cheeks after i read it to the team. But thank goodness my hood was up so that my face was hidden. The Team was a wreck.

Robin was being all: This is my fault

Cyborg and Homer had faces that said: Why?

Starfire and Bumble Bee were silently crying.

and Roman...

Roman had no facial expression at _all_... Though... she did think that she saw him smirking through out the whole time she read the note to the team.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Beast Boy.~<strong>

" Please be home, Please be home..." Beast Boy said to no one in particular

" Yes?" a man probably in his mid-thirties asked Beast Boy, after opening the front door Beast boy was standing in front of.

" Hi, Mento... i need to ask you a favor..." Beast Boy asked.

"... You'd better come in then." Mento said while letting Beast Boy in the house.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now... since this is part one... Ima stop right here... I know... painfully short right? well i want you guys to wail till the nxt part alright?... :) And im very sorry if i made any spelling mistakes...<br>**

**oh and i'm changing my name to:**

-**LoveLikeOh.**

**or just:  
><strong>

**-LoveLikeWoa.**

**... you decide :P...**

**okay well that's it.. i hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**LoveLikeWoaGirl Signing out!~**


	8. Little Bedside note Prt 2

**When in doubt... knock your computer out... kidding of course... maybe...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Little Bedside note... part 2.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Titans... So please don't sue! lol!<strong>

**2nd Disclaimer:** **The Cretin i thank you for the tip for Mento!**

**3rd Disclaimer:... Okay heads up for the future... Slow updates till school ends...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>" (Sniff) Oh this is all our faults! Maybe if we were just, just... oh! i do not even know what to say anymore friends!" Starfire weeped.<p>

" Don't worry Star; If he wants to leave, then that's fine by me!" Robin said while trying to comfort his girlfriend.

" Yeah but why would the green bean leave in the first place?" Cyborg argued.

" (Grunt) Maybe it's something -ow- one of us did?" Homer said. He was really sore but had no idea as to why.

" Okay..." Roman said. " But who?" He said while looking at Raven.

Raven: "..."

Robin: " Raven?"

" What?" She droned. The room suddenly grew silent... and all you could hear was birds chirping from outside the window. The annoying yet calming sound the refrigerator would make every once in a while. And Steady yet nervous breathing coming from the other teens.

" Raven... now we know that you and Beast Boy have been... having... 'Disagreements'. But, you wouldn't happen to know were he disappeared to; Would you?"

" How should i know? I am not his " Teachers Pet." " Raven responded a bit harsh.

" Yes, but friend Raven, you were the last one with him no?" Starfire questioned.

" Well obviously!" She responded with sarcasm. " But i don't remember what had happened that well..." Raven said truthfully.

* * *

><p><strong>~ meanwhile back with Beast Boy~<strong>

"... And, That's why i can't go back." Beast Boy said finishing the story he just told his adoptive father; **Steve Dayton **Or better known as; **Mento**.

"... So let me get this straight, Son." Steve started. " You, Made her sad, then, mad, then sad again... Just to up and leave without saying a word?" He Asked.

" I left a little note on the bedside table for her to read." Beast Boy argued.

" Garfield... You ran away from your problem instead of confronting it!" Steve pointed out

" What?" Beast Boy said alarmed. " N-no i... didn't." He said while his voice trailed off.

" Well... then did you really give her a censer apologies... or did you just believe that she could just brush it off... and did you really think your plan through... or did you do it off of instinct?

Steve Had a good point. Beast Boy didn't really think it through. He though that it would make her realize what both of them had done rather than creating and even bigger mess to clean up... and the whole disappearing act...

"... Oh i am so stupid!" Beast Boy said while slapping the palm of his hand to his forehead.

Steve gave one of those " You've finally figured it out" Chuckles.

" St- i Mean Mento- D-dad..." Beast Boy said while standing up. " I.. i need to... i have to-"

" I know, i know, Calm down son." Steve said while also standing up and putting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. " Go... Make her day."

" i will... but..." Beast Boy started as his smile turned into a frown and his ears dropped. " What if... she's with, _him_." He said with a little bit of discuss.

" And what do you mean by that Garfield?"

" You know, like... what if... since I'm gone... he... replaced me..."

" Now, is that something you fear that will be real?"

" Yes."

" Then why don't you tell her before it's too late then?"

" That's just it... what if it is too late?"

* * *

><p>" What did you want to tell me Roman?"<p>

"... I Love you Raven."

"What?" Raven asked.

". I Love you." Roman said once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH Am so sorry it took this long! School has gotten in the way! i can't wailt till Summer Vacation! <strong>

**That and my computer wasn't letting me type any new chapters... (sighs) Any ways i hope you Enjoyed Little Bedside note. Part 2... Cuz the next chapter is called... " Shhh! it's a Secert" hehehe xD.. **

**Okay! so Please Read and review!  
><strong>


	9. Will He Return?

**Ahh... it feels good to be able to write again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Will you return?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... if i did... this week i would want starfire's power! xD<strong>

**2nd Disclaimer: I changed the name. twice... first it was going to be " Shh... it's a secret" and then " Will he return" and now it's what you see, lol.**

**3rd Disclaimer: Hmm.. nothing else to say... i'll get on with the story then!**

**4th Disclaimer:... i don't know... no really i don't... lol!**

* * *

><p><strong>Where we last saw our two teens:<strong>

_" What did you want to tell me Roman?"_

_"... I Love you Raven."_

_"What?" Raven asked._

_". I Love you." Roman said once again._

"..."

Raven was overtaken by speechlessness. Roman was just staring at her, into her soul to see if she loved him back. He silently gasped and stepped back a few.

" You... you love the traitor?" Roman said, picking out his words so carefully so that not even Raven herself would suspect a thing.

" I... No, i don't" Raven responded.

" Then... say it... please..." He pleaded looking into her eyes once more.

Raven almost felt herself being almost hypnotized into saying what she was about to say.

" I..." She just had a blank stair. " I."

Roman started smiling an evil smile. His eyes were glowing a hypnotizing blue; His second specialty is hypnotizing people into saying and doing things they wouldn't normally say or do. it can work on Monsters, humans, aliens... even empaths such as Raven.

" Yes, my dear Raven?" He asked.

" I... i lov-" Raven was cut off and regained control over herself when she heard a sweet yet stern voice calling for her. It may be strong... but not that strong if the host has a strong mind such as Raven's.

" Raven... Friend Raven are you in- oh why hello friends!" Starfire said while greeting her friends.

Then Robin happened to walk up.

" Hey Star... Raven, Roman... what are you two doing?"

Roman: " Nothing... nothing at all..." He said threw clenched teeth, and a forced smile.

" Anyways..." Robin resumed. " I just got a call from Beast Boy... He wants to talk to us on the roof at 5:00PM sharp." He said

Starfire shot to the ceiling from happiness. Cyborg and Bumble Bee who were walking down the hallway froze from the shock. Homer's mouth dropped open. Raven's eyes were filling with visible tears... And Roman... His face was red and hot as fire from anger.

* * *

><p>"... Your going to do, what now?" Asked a man with white colored hair. His skin; Pale. His expression; Disappointment. His mood: Furious.<p>

" Just for a quick second dude... then I'll leave, i promise!" Cried Beast Boy. he was standing outside with a young man named: Timmothy **( A/n: Yes i meant to spell it that way... different huh?)** Timmothy was his name... Tricks is his game.

Timmothy gave an exasperated sigh.

" Garfield, Garfield, Garfield... i helped you become separated from her... and to go away from her... not go back and nearly kill her!" he said

" What do you-"

" Garfield... my power is far more powerful than Raven's, Roman's... even my sister Saffie's power!"

Beast Boy gave a blank stair.

" ( sigh )... what i am saying is; if you are even 5ft in front of her... her powers will malfunction... she'll lose control... she practically loose her natural mind..."

"... okay... but how i mean it's not like i have your power, right?" He asked.

"..."

" Dude... answer me now."

" You absorbed my power alright?" Timmothy Said. Timmothy was unable to hold back a smile of amusement though.

" I... i what now?" Beast Boy asked dumbfounded.

"( snicker )... You-You can do whatever to Roman, kill him for all i care ( hehe ) But you wont be able to even hug Raven- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Timmothy bursted out laughing.

" And how the heck is this funny?" Beast Boy asked growing angry and aggravated.

" be-be-because... y-you would do _anything_... to make her forgi-forgive... youu-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Timmothy responded threw laughter while on his hands and knees crying tears of joy...

"Arg!" Beast Boy said and all of a sudden his hands were glowing a red mist. " Ah get it off, get it off, Get It Off!" He said as he though his hands were burning from some sort of invisible acid.

" Hahaha... hehe-hnnnnnnn..." Timothy finally cached his breath and stood up. " ( clears thought )... yes so as i was saying... you have half of my power."

" What will i do?" He asked

"... Become my minion... work for me..."

" What? If you think that i am going to turn evil-"

" It's either that... or i can just kill the girl now and blame it all on you." Timmothy threatened...

"..."

* * *

><p>~The clock struck 4:45PM.~<p>

Everyone was already on the roof 15 minutes early...

" Lets just hope he gets here on time" Robin said... it was more like a threat except it was intended to none at the moment.

Raven: " What time is it?" Raven asked anxiously. This was very out of character, even for her... she got some weird looks from the other teens but they quiskly turned away after she shoot each and everyone of them a death glare.

Roman gently grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

" ( angry sigh ) What is it Roman?" She asked

Roman said nothing but his eyes started glowing the hypnotizing blue again.

~4:50PM.~

Starfire: " Oh i do hope he gets here... i miss our dear friend Beast Boy." It was true... Starfire can be tough... but when he left... her happiness dimmed down a bit.

~4:55PM~

" You scared Sparky?" Bumble teased her Boyfriend.

" Nah... But for his sake if Robin or Raven doesn't kill him then... yep." Bumble bee laughed at this.

~5:00PM~

" Look! " Homer said while pointing to a black midst what was swirling in the middle of the Teens.

" Be Ready Team." Robin reminded his team.

" Hello young Titans... so wonderful to meet you all... allow me... i am: Timmothy" He said with an evil smile.

" And what do you want?" Raven asked. She just wanted this day to end.

Timmothy started to laugh an evil Laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

***Laughs an evil laugh* *coughs and chokes*... Cliff-hanger time! :D arn't i just evil? hehehe**

**So Sorry about the long updates... school and all... but don't fret... i'll probaly update faster when it's finnaly over for me :D.**

**So please Read and Review and i will see you in the next chapter.!  
><strong>


	10. Trouble? Now?

***laughs hysticarily* *coughs and chokes again*... ( gag) Stupid alergies...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... if i did... this week i would want Beast Boy's power :P.<strong>**

**2nd Disclaimer: my reviewers :P**

The Cretin** -**_ Loved the tension and the cliffhanger. Can't wait to see what follows. Love, take care of yourself, keep rockin and good luck._

**Thank you! i will and thanks again!**

Sofia Michelle -

_new reader_

_ more more ASAP_

_ okay plzzz let BB and Roman fight and somehow Timothys sister canhelp by going back in time or ending the curse or helping Timothys last words of the curse come true. The one that BB and Rae get married._

_ Yeah looooove it more ASAP_

**:O OmG... mind reader! Hmm... looks like i have to change it up a bit huh? OmG... mind reader lol jk xD. heh heh... or maybe a Sequal will come about soon... possibly! :O  
><strong>

**3rd Disclaimer: ahhh don't you just love the weather these days?**

**4th Disclaimer: Announcer: Last time on doll house drama w-**

**Me: Shhh! Wrong story stupid!**

**Announcer: Oh uh sorry... -clears thought-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~<strong> Last time with our Teens~<strong>

**~5:00PM~**

**" Look! " Homer said while pointing to a black midst what was swirling in the middle of the Teens.**

**" Be Ready Team." Robin reminded his team.**

**" Hello young Titans... so wonderful to meet you all... allow me... i am: Timmothy" He said with an evil smile.**

**" And what do you want?" Raven asked. She just wanted this day to end.**

**Timmothy started to laugh an evil Laugh.**

Timmothy stepped a foot closer to Raven and almost immeditly her nose started bleeding

" Aw. whats the matter Dear Raven?" Timmothy said evilly.

" You leave us alone or so help me- AH!" Roman screamed as he was being lifted up by Timmothy's gray colored power and having his arm twisted in a way i can't.

" So help you what?" Timmothy teased.

Then all of a sudden a pink whip like beam was shot at the connection from Timmothy and Roman, and then Roman fell to the ground limp.

" Arg! Sister how dare you!" Timmothy shouted at a girl with Peach colored shoulder length hair, gray combat boots, a black and white sleeved shirt and a blue cheerleader like skirt, and a little sailor's hat on her head.

" Stopping you from shedding blood!"

" You again?" Robin shouted. " Wait.. your Timmothy's sister?"

" Yes... but i am not evil like him... Nothing like him."

" How on earth did you find your way back here dearest sister?" Timmothy said while grinding his teeth shut. Gosh was he furious.

" Same way i came: I was asked to do something and i am about to do it."

Raven then started a telepathic conversation with Saffie.

_**R**: " What should i do?_

_**S**: " Can you teleport everyone to a safer spot while i have him distracted?_

_**R**: " I can try."_

Raven then silently teleported everyone to the common room to meet a surprise; two actually.

" Hello there." said a young girl that looked about Saffie's age ( What ever that is ).

" Now who are you Two?" Asked all the teens.

" I am Yuki... and this is..." She said while looking at the hooded figure next to her.

But the figure said nothing.

* * *

><p>Saffie was painting on the ground in pain and from breathlessness.<p>

" Aww what's the matter dearest sister?" Timmothy said while lifting her head by her hair so that they are looking each other face to face.

As soon as he noticed everyone was gone he grew so angry he took it all out on his little sister.

" Feeling pain? Hurt? Betrayal?" He asked.

" Ah.. y-yes..." She answered weekly.

" Good." He then let her head drop and she hit her nose on the concrete floor, hard.

" Mmph!" Was what she said after hitting her nose. Then an enormous headace started as she struggled to get back on her feet.

" Go ahead and try... but your not going to be able to stop them from dieing." he said.

" I... can... try!" She shouted as she raised her hands and a big wave was behind her.

Timmothy just raised one eyebrow.

As she sent the big wave at him he just reached out one hand and the water went everywhere but on him. It bounced like how bullets would bounce off of Superman.

" Ah!" Saffie said as she clutched her side. As she pulled back her hand blood was on it.

" Sister-" Timmothy started as he pulled out a kitchin knife. " - Just admit defeat and tell me why the heck you are here so i won't have to do this."

" F- Fine... What do you wish to know?" She said.

Timmothy smiled an evil smile once again.

* * *

><p><strong>An: ahhh i love keeping yu guys in suspence!**

**lol! well Read and review :P.**


	11. The end An

**The end/ A/n**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Folks! Good news and bad news...<strong>

**The Bad news is that: I am ending this story in the next two chapters.**

**The good news is that: I am on my way on making a sequel... so... i am only giving the next story's name...**

**: "..."... ya know what? am out of ideas as it is... i made a poll. to vote for a new name so that would be helpful! alrighty then!  
><strong>


	12. Aurther's Note

**Auther's note begins... NOW**

**Loading...**

**Loading..**

**Loading.**

**Loading...**

**Loading..**

**Loading.**

**Loading complete. Authers note begins now:**

**Me: Well... first off i'd like to say sorry about the long updates... i got summer school -sarcasim enter- whoopie... -seirousnes now- but on another note i am writing this to let you guys know that i did not for get about you guys! i've been thinking about this story for a looong time! and i want you guys to know that... drum roll please!  
><strong>

**(enter drum roll here)**

**... i have made a sequel! not revealing the name.. but you guys will see it soon!**

**I am not dead! just a terible case of writers block... trying to cure that... lol! the sequel will be here soon! oh and this Story is done.. thats why i am writing the sequel.. ending it right there with Timmothy laughing evily at his little sister O_O...**

**(Insert Sequel preview here)**

**Loading...**

**Loading..**

**Loading.**

**Loading complete. comense Sequel preview:**

**"  
><strong>

_Raven: " I can't beleive you did that! you know what that did to the team? Too your family? To us? To... me" Raven said as the last part turned into a whisper._

_?: " Yes.. i know... but You wouldn't listen..." Replied the young man that was talking to Raven... five feet away from her._

_" Why?... Why would you do that to me?" She said growing more angry by the second._

_" ( Coughs up blood) B-Brother.. P-please s-stop i.. ( Gasp inhale ) I've told you evryyy thing i knowwww." Saffie said as she colasped too the floor for good._

_" But that was only the half of it little sister." He said while wipping off the bloody knife in his hands._

_" What the hell are you doing?" Said a young man.-_

**Error! Error! no longer able to process sequel preview... main power source has been unpluged...**

**Me: Ah sorry... xD wanna keep the suspence and thrill fresh for the new story xD. Well thats all folks! see you guys at the sequel!.**

**Ending Aurther's note... NOW.  
><strong>


End file.
